Fan:Digimon: Scripture
Digimon: Scripture is a fan-fiction writen by Wh!te$tar. The story takes place five years after Tamers. Plot A young Tokyo boy, Shinji Umineko, becomes bored during his summer vacation and decides to go exploring in the forest. But once he gets there, he finds a ruined house with a young girl inside screaming for help. He gets his friends, and they try finding her, but this girl is sitting fine in the study, watching the mountains leisurely. The doors lock as they demand what’s going on. But this girl, Phanuel, instead tries sacrificing them after ranting on how they will destroy her god. But just before her army of Phantomon almost kill them a digital gate opens beneath them, sending them to the digital world. Here the kids meet digimon partners. They go on many adventures only to learn of the Angels of the Blood Moon, the leader of whom is Phanuel. But before they can stop Phanuel and the other five Angels, they must save the digimon from the tyrannical Iblis, another human controlling the Digimon by claiming he is the true God that will bring peace. He has many digimon chase after the kids, fearing they’ll destroy the empire he’s created. Meanwhile, the original digi-destined are struggling to control an outbreak of virus digimon. As Hypnos tries top understand the connection between the outbreak and a massive digital signal coming from inside the Digital World itself, Henry has to deal with the fact Suzie fell into the Digital World with Shinji too. Characters 'Digi-Destined:' Shinji Umineko: Shinji is a strong and independent boy from Tokyo. But the fact that he gets bored easilly is what gets him into the Digital World. He holds a strong rivalry with Phanuel due to her ruthless tricks and cynical ways. But he cares for his friends and does everything he can to protect the digimon. His digimon partner is Veemon Akiko Arisawa: Akiko is a loud mouthed prankster and Shinji's best friend. She loves to pull pranks on Makoto, but always hates getting caught. But once she becomes determined, her childish ways disappear. Once Akiko sets her mind to something, there's no way of stopping her. She fights with hawkmon Makoto Asada: Akiko's rival and outstanding tactition, Makoto broke Ryo's four year streak at the Digimon Card Tournament last summer. Although as independent and kind as Shinji, he's much more volatile. It's this anger that makes Akiko play pranks on him so much. His digimon is agumon Utada Konishi: Utada is a Digimon fangirl, always interested in anything Digimon. Once she learned about the Digital world five years ago, she swore to one day visit it. All this knowledge makes the others think of her as a "digital travel guide". But being an outcast at school, she doesn't have much real world experience and normally can't make the tiniest decision. Her digimon is Coronamon 'Angels of the Blood Moon' Phanuel: Before the Digital World, she was a pitiful girl trapped in her home. Her childhood was full of sadness, a time which reached it's peak when her parents divorced. After neither of them wanted her, she felt unapreciated and unimportant. But after she saw the grace of "God", she swore to create His better world so no one would be sad like her again. Her digimon is Elecmon Metatron: A bored and cynical Angel, his reason for joining was to create an exciting world. Technically the brains of the group, he wouldn't even help them if he didn't think it'd get him closer to his goal. He fights with Ryudamon Suriel: Suriel is a happy, radiant girl, but her eco friendly ways made her join the angels. The promise of a clean world was too good to refuse and as such she works reconisance for the Angels. Her digimon is FanBeemon Zagzagael: A arogant and overconfident boy from Baghdad, he had to steal in order to earn a living. After being convicted for taking a meal, he joined the anfels in order to create a just world. His digimon is Commandramon Akatriel A stern and serious girl from America, her life of luxury was stolen from her when her father was wrongly impeached. Now she fights for the Angels in order to create an orderly world, like her father wished. Her digimon is Salamon Astanphaeus Astanphaeus joined after his town was flooded to create a lake. With a love of nature and everything the Earth makes, he joined the Angels to create a natural world. His digimon is a playful Labramon 'Other' Iblis Originally Kosuke Fujishima, he was a computer master. But once new of the digital world and digimon came into the light, he created his own way into the Digital World. Using his advanced skills, he reconstructed broken data to revive fallen digimon. He told them they were "miracles' and started preeching as a prophet. Soon after he built a Holy Empire covering the entire Digital World. But now, he tries stoping the kids for fear they'll expose him for who he really is. But does iblis really have a second scheme behind the curtain? 'Original Digi-Destined' Takato Matsuki After the Parasimon were destroyed, Takato went back to his normal life. He starred dating Jeri and now works at his parents bakery to earn money. He still spends alot of time fighting alongsiode Guilmon though, mostly to control the outbreak. Henry Wong Now a field agent for Hypnos, Henry earned an early acceptance for the Tokyo University of Computer Sciences. Although he used to spend all his time studying, now he devotes his time to stopping the outbreak and searching for Suzie. He'll search for her with his loyal, but sarcastic, digimon Terriermon. Rika Nonaka Rika still spends her time playing digimon, though now as a coordinater and judge. Though she's become fully devoted to stoping the outbreak, she searches with Renamon to discover just what's causing the disturbance in the Digital World. With Renamon by her side, Rika can take on any digimon. Suzie Wong Now twelve years old, suzie fell back into the Digital world after she tried saving Shinji from Phanuel. Although she's still great friends with Lopmon, Suzie's grown much more mature and strong. Although she's got a bad habit of doing things without giving anyone a reason, she's respected by everyone for her experience in the Digital World. Lopmon walks by her side erywhere as Suzie's best friend. Ryo Akiyama Ryo was accepted to the American University of Sciences, and spends most of the story helping over the phone and studying the disturbance with rika. although he's still as calm and laid back, his fellow classmates might have a problem with Cyberdramon. Suzie.png|Suzie Wong, five years later as seen in Fan Digimon: Scripture. Chapters :Letters of Exploration :letters of Sanctification :Letters of Glory :Letters of Apocalypse Category:Fan fiction